Soldier Boy
by BrokenWings66
Summary: After Luke left to serve his country four years ago, Percy was still waiting for his blonde soldier to come home. Little did he know his wish would come true. LUKERCY! DON"T LIKE, DON"T READ!


Vapour floated up from the steaming cup of hot chocolate currently held in a certain sea green eyed boy' hands. Lying comfortably with his back propped up, Percy started at the TV in front of him, half listening to the news.

Outside, snowflakes littered the ground and continued to fall from the sky. Once or twice a car drove by, but besides that, silence ruled over the cozy neighborhood, soft orange lights glowing from the porches.

Percy took a sip of his hot cocoa, careful not to burn his tongue and placed it on the wooden coffee table in front of him. Resting on the table was an envelope, its top ripped and the letter inside worn from being read too many times. Gingerly reaching for the delicate stationery, Percy slowly removed the letter from its case and re-read the words written messily by his lover across the ocean.

_Dear Perce,_

_I've got good news. I'll be returning home pretty soon. We've finally been allowed to leave our posts in Afghanistan and return back home. The only thoughts that have been keeping my going through these hellish conditions were the thoughts of your beautiful face._

_God, Perce, I miss you so much. I feel both my body and soul crave the time when we will finally get to reunite. The wait seems to mock me, but the thought of you pulls me through it. _

_When I get back, I swear to make up for all of the time we spent away from each other. Don't expect to be able to move in the morning._

_Forever in Love,_

_Luke._

Percy felt his cheeks get warm and a fuzzy feeling buzz through his body, no matter how many times he read the letter over again.

See, going to poetry classes always pays off.

The minute he read the letter the first eight times, he did a major clean-up of the house he shared with his blonde soldier. Day after day he waited for a knock on the door. Once, he was reading a book, and there was a small rapping on the door. He raced to it and flung it open, only to see a person trying to sell him some steak (**AN: Don't ask…**). Without a second thought he had slammed the door shut.

It slowly ate away at him; the feeling of waiting for the person you needed the most after not seeing them for four years.

He missed those deep crystal clear blue eyes that looked at him with such love and devotion it sent wonderful shivers down his spine.

He felt his eyes sting, quickly rubbing them. He put the letter back into its envelope and took a hold of his mug full of cocoa. Taking another small sip, Percy slid the thick warm blanket over him, his eyes getting heavy when there was a ring at the door.

Sighing, he got up and gave his clothes a small dusting and combed his hair with his fingers until he was satisfied that he was presentable to strangers.

Slowly walking to the door, Percy opened the indigo door, only to see the face of the one he was thinking of minutes ago.

Percy felt his eyes go wide, his body frozen on the spot. "L-Luke?"

The said blonde grinned and grabbed the ravenette, pulling him into an overdue embrace.

He felt his body unfreeze and melted into the form that held him. He felt his eyes trickle. He gladly wrapped his arms around the neck of the blonde, pulling him even closer. "You're back, you're finally back."

Luke buried his face into the soft hair of his lithe lover.

"I'm home."

Too long he had missed moments like these, the warmth radiating from Percy enveloping him, removing all sense of the cold he felt seconds ago. He curled his arms around Percy's waist, burying his face into his neck, breathing in the divine smell.

The sea-green eyed boy had no distinctive scent, but rather his very own. Nothing could describe it better than simply calling it Percy and Luke easily let it intoxicate him like it has done so many times in the past.

Percy shivered at the touch of Luke's cold face against his vulnerable neck. He never wanted to let go. But, atlas, the two of them couldn't just remain here on the porch outside the door in the middle of winter could they?

Very reluctantly, Percy removed his arms from Luke's neck and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him. Luke gazed at the house in wonder. Nothing had changed since he left. He turned around to look at Percy, finding the young man staring at him.

Finding Luke's gaze on him, Percy remembered what the man wrote in the letter, and turned away, blushing. Smirking, Luke removed his coat and shoes, placing his bags on the floor before walking up to Percy and hugging him once more.

Easily their bodies fit together, as if they were molded to perfection. Luke placed one arm around the younger man's waist and the other raking itself through his raven locks. Percy felt like purring at the feeling of the larger man's fingers. Once again he wrapped his hands around Luke's neck.

Eventually, Luke stopped his exploration of Percy's head and brought his hand to lift the boy's head to look at him.

Sea-green eyes looked back at ice blue ones. Both holding such desire and love for each other, they wondered how they managed to spend so much time apart.

Slowly, Luke brought his lips down and Percy fluttered his eyes closed, enjoying the moist warmth as their lips connected.

At first, it was sweet, loving and gentle, until soon, it became more passionate and erratic. Luke sucked and devoured the lips before him, nibbling on them slightly, causing Percy to gasp. Using this to his advantage, Luke hastily shoved his tongue into the warm cavern belonging to Percy.

He roamed the younger one's mouth, letting every nook and cranny be re-learned and re-engraved to his memory. Percy moaned slightly. It was so real, and he loved it. For too long he had yearned for these kisses, and now that he had them, he never wanted them to leave.

He slowly rubbed his tongue against Luke's, almost creating a dance between the two of them. The boy raked his hands through Luke's golden hair, enjoying the feeling.

After four years, Percy had expected Luke's skills to be a little rusty, but the blonde never failed to surprise. His tongue passed over Percy's teeth and encouraged the boy to follow his moves, because unlike the older man, Percy was _very _rusty.

For all of the four years Luke had been gone, Percy hasn't slept with anyone. No matter how tempting it was, Percy kept himself faithful on Luke, but the advances by Annabeth made it difficult. Oh, the hardships of being a bi.

Luke cupped Percy cheeks, bringing their faces closer together. Then, he began to lead the two of them out of the doorway. Slowly, the two made their way to the kitchen just as Percy pulled away, panting, a shameful amount of saliva connecting his and Luke's lips. The boy soon found himself pressed against the counter, and with their forehead still touching, he moved until he was sitting on the counter, just slightly taller than Luke.

Luke slowly licked away the saliva dripping from the younger one's mouth, Percy shivering of the touch of tongue to skin. Smirking, Luke began to leave butterfly kisses trailing from the boy's jawline down to his neck. Moaning, Percy looked down at Luke and reclaimed his lips.

The older man chuckled. "Eager, aren't you Perce?"

Percy stared down at the pair of eyes below him. "O-Of course."

Percy wrapped his legs around Luke's waist, pulling the two closer together. His arms were slung around Luke's neck, trying to leave no space between them.

Luke chuckled again.

Slowly, Luke moved his lips away from Percy's and began hungrily feasting on the neck before him. Percy moaned as Luke attacked his neck, leaving angry red marks in his wake.

"A-ah, L-Luke."

Luke found the sensitive spot at the base of Percy neck and bit down hard.

"Haa, ah, L-Luke."

Luke licked the angry hickey, almost apologetically, before beginning to suck on another patch if the boy's creamy skin. Percy let his arms trail up Luke's shirt, feeling the toned muscles underneath. Exploring the familiar body in front of him, Luke groaned softly, his now hard member just barely pressing against Percy's.

Gasping, the boy eagerly pulled Luke closer and grinded their hips together. Luke hissed while Percy only groaned from pleasure.

"Oh, haa, Lu-Luke, _please."_

Luke grinned. "But of course." He grabbed Percy's hips and roughly shoved their clothed hard-ons together.

"Ah~. G-gods, L-luke," Grinding into the trembling body before him, Luke grunted, their rock hard groins causing so much pleasurable friction, he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop. Thrusting into Percy's crotch set the smaller man crazy.

"O-oh god, h-harder Luke." The said man willingly complied, moving faster than he was before.

Percy's back was arched, trembling as he clung for dear life onto his lover, moaning lewdly, turning the both of them on even more. Slowly, Luke's hands made their down to Percy's butt, and he squeezed the two cheeks, earning a squeak from the smaller man.

He ceased his movements and picked Percy up, exiting the kitchen. Percy whined to the loss of friction, desperately trying to regain the lost feeling. He moved his hips, rubbing their erected members against each other.

Luke growled. Piece by piece his self-control was slipping as Percy deliciously grinded into his hard member. It took him all of his willpower not to just fuck him senseless right there in the middle of the stairs (not that he had a problem with that, but Percy would probably never let him hear the end of it).

He and Percy's lips met once again and Luke shoved his wet muscle between swollen lips, once again exploring the smaller man's mouth. Moaning, Percy complied to his kiss and pressed their faces closer together, still grinding desperately into Luke, the man now replying with thrusts of his own.

Somehow, the two managed to make it to the bedroom. Luke closed the door and laid Percy gently down on their bed.

Half-lidded sea green eyes stared at clouded lust hungry blue ones. Luke crawled over Percy, re-capturing his lips. Moaning, Percy wrapped his arms around Luke's neck as the older man's hand slowly traveled down south until he gently gripped the hard shaft of the moaning man beneath him.

With gentle strokes, Luke began to pump the leaking member, ignoring his own problem and focusing on the moans from his lover. Noticing Luke neglecting his own hard-on, Percy slowly let his own hand begin to travel towards the stiff cock, palming the hot flesh in his hand.

Hissing, Luke sped up his strokes, his lips traveling down from Percy's neck and began sucking on one of the pink nubs on his chest. Moaning, Percy arched into Luke's touch, each feeling and sensation sending closer to the edge.

Soon, the ravenette felt the familiar feeling of heat pooling in his abdomen and eventually ceased his ministrations on his lover's stiff shaft. A soundless scream escape his lips as he came all over his own and Luke's chests.

Smirking, Luke moved away from the two sensitive and swollen nipples and caught Percy's lips with his own.

"Luke…"

The way Percy moaned his name with his lewd and flushed expression was enough to send the soldier over the edge, coming and staining the bed sheets beneath the two.

Reaching over, Luke's hand searched for the night table and opened the drawer, hoping everything was where he remembered. Feeling the smoothness or the lube bottle and the hearing the crinkly of a condom made Luke grin and deepened the kiss. Percy slowly grabbed the condom from Luke and carefully placed it on his lover's semi-erect cock. Giving it a few good pumps earned him a loud groan of his name which sent shivers down his spine and a fully erect dick.

The blonde popped open the lid of the lube and squirted a generous amount onto his hand and fingers. Gently, Luke positioned Percy upright, making the ravenette stand on his knees. Luke massaged the pert little hold, causing Percy to hiss at the coldness. The younger male cluthched onto the blonde's shoulders as if his life depended on it.

In apology, Lucy began nibbling along Percy's neck. Without warning, Luke pushed one digit into the tight muscle, earning a groan from Percy. After making sure Percy was okay, another finger was added, stretching the entrance and scissoring the tightness away.

Percy did his best not to make a noise. The two fingers hurt a bit, but the anticipation of the pleasure that would undoubtedly follow pushed him on. Suddenly, the shock went through the smaller male's body and a feeling of pure pleasure rolled throughout his whole being. Moaning loudly, Percy began riding the two fingers, trying to get them to his sweet spot once again. Chuckling, Luke added a third digit and Percy felt tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. Whispering quiet words of encouragement, Luke sucked and bit the raventte's neck, hoping he could help with the pain.

Soon, Percy began bouncing on Luke's three fingers. Sure there was some pain, but the pleasure pushed it to the back of his mind. It was amazing, but not enough. Percy wanted more. He wanted to be full to the brim.

"L-Luke, p-please!"

Smiling, the blonde brought his mouth to Percy's ear. "Please what, Perce?"

Panting, Percy was still riding the soldier's fingers, and incoherent words spilled from his mouth.

"What was that?"

Groaning, the smaller man stopped her movements and grabbed Luke's face with his own hands.

"I _need_ your dick in me right _now_. Fuck me so I won't be able to walk for a _week_!"

Without a second thought, Luke removed his fingers and flipped his lover onto his stomach. Whining at the loss, Percy didn't have to wait long until something much longer was prodding at his entrance.

Luke moaned as he buried himself into the incredibly hot cavern more commonly known as Percy's ass. It took all of his willpower, if not more, to not move and let the younger man adjust to his size.

The raventte locked eyes with the blonde and nodded giving the soldier the go ahead. Slowly, Luke pulled out, only to ram himself back in. In sync, the two moaned.

Picking up the pace, the blonde pounded into Percy, with each thrust, both of them losing more and more of their control.

The sound of skin slapping against each other and the bed creaking were drowned out by the loud moans and screams spilling from Percy's mouth.

Changing Percy's position again, Luke flipped Percy onto his back. Instinctively, the ravenette wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, his back arching as the thrusts went deeper and harder. The way Percy suddenly came and screamed, Luke knew he found his prostate once again. Making sure to hit it every time, Luke slammed even harder into the body beneath him, capturing Percy's lips with his own.

"L-Luke, I ah, I-I'm gonna c-come,"

Groaning, Luke felt the heat travel down. "M-Me too, Perce,"

The blonde grabbed the neglected shaft of his lover and pumped it in sync with his thrusts.

The smaller male clawed at Luke's back, leaving marks, as he flung his head back and came, stars filling his vision. Luke moaned Percy name and buried his face in the said man's neck, coming deep within the gasping body.

Both males were left panting as they eventually came down from their highs.

Luke reluctantly pulled out of Percy and tied the condom, tossing it into the trash. Getting back into the bed, he gazed lovingly at Percy who still had pink dusting his cheek and breath coming out in short pants.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this to you again."

Percy snorted. "Pervert."

Luke kissed his forehead. "And you love it."

Percy simply hummed in agreement before pushing Luke down and rolling on top of him.

"Ready for round two?"

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through the window, lighting up the glistening bodies lying on the bed.

The raventte faced the wall and the blonde spooned him from behind, an arm slung over his body, pulling the smaller male closer to him.

Sea-green eyes slowly fluttered opened, wincing at the brightness, mind still fuzzy from waking up. First he noticed the arm wrapped around his body. Which was naked. And the owner of the arm was naked too. Panicking at first, Percy almost sat straight up, but then memories from last night slowly reappeared and Percy turned around slowly instead to face the sleeping face of his lover.

The sunlight made his blonde hair glow and his features seemed so much softer. His skin was considerably more tanned than it used to be, but what caught Percy's attention was the scar. It ran down his face, like something clawed him. Reaching a hand out to touch the scar, Percy nearly shrieked when a hand gripped his wrist bone crushingly tight. Luke's eyes snapped open and Percy could tell he wasn't completely awake.

"Luke," he said, wincing in pain as the grip did not waver. "Luke," he said, a little softer. "It's me, it's Percy."

Slowly, the soldier's eyes blinked a few times before he was fully able to comprehend the situation. Immediately, he released his grip and began apologizing.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Perce. I just do that instinctively whenever someone tried to touch me when I'm unaware. God, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I wasn't thinking I would never, _ever_ hurt you intentionally-"

"Luke,"

The blonde stopped talking.

Percy smiled at him. "I'm fine, I understand. Don't worry about it." He sat up kissed Luke gently on the lips. "Good morning."

The guilt died down, but it was still there. Returning the kiss, Luke murmured a good morning and brought Percy into a warm hug.

Giggling, Percy returned the hug, eagerly melting in the huge amount of body heat Luke gave off.

"Care to join me in the shower?" Luke murmured into his ear.

Smirking, Percy pulled away and rested his forehead against Luke's.

"Why, Mr. Castellan, it would be my pleasure."

* * *

Now sporting a mug in his hand and a cold compress against his lower back, Percy took a long sip of coffee, his hair still damp from the shower.

Luke came down a little later after emptying his pack wearing nothing but some sweatpants.

Percy handed him his coffee mug and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Luke grinned and gladly took the mug and took a long drink.

"Gods, I never thought I would miss coffee this much."

Percy snorted. "I'm amazed you survived without it."

Luke hummed in agreement. Once it was drained, the blonde went to the coffee pot to pour himself some more when Percy noticed the scratch marks along his back. Blushing, he turned away and opted for staring out the window. Noticing his actions, Luke put his mug down on the counter and wrapped the smaller male in a hug.

Percy leaned into the touch and relaxed.

"I'm glad you're back," whispered the ravenette.

"Me too," replied Luke.

The doorbell shook them out of their thoughts. Percy pushed Luke in the direction of the door.

"I'm too sore, you get it."

Luke stuck his tongue out but complied none the less.

Percy heard the door open, and a _very loud _shriek.

Damn, it's Annabeth.

Oops.

**I REGRET NOTHING! My first smut so tell me how I did!**

**PEACE OUT!**

**-BrokenWings66**


End file.
